napthfandomcom-20200215-history
The Zoo
Once an enormous zoo and research facility, the Zoo, is now overgrown with jungle plants and has a river running through it. There are many superstitions surrounding the zoo and it has rarely been entered. History Before the plague, the zoo was an incredibly popular attraction, not just in the California but in the entire world. It held monthly special events that included concerts, movies, animal showcases and much more. It also had a program called "Little Explorers" in which kids who were between the ages of 10 and 18 were allowed to help the zoo staff feed and take care of the less dangerous animals. On Weekdays it offered classes on basic biology, genetics and cloning, ichthyology, paleontology, and raising and training animals. Features and Attractions There were seven sections of the zoo. Each section explored a different biome and the animals that inhabited it. "Jungle" Which included: Lowland gorillas, howler monkeys, lemurs, capuchins, mandrills, jagaurs, black panthers, "Savanah" Which included: thompson's gazelles, baboons, lions, cheetahs, african elephants, giraffes, water buffalo, hippos, and crocodiles. "Reptiles, Amphibians and insects" Which included: Boa constricters, cobras, monitor lizards, iguanas, geckos, and many types of toads, frogs, and salamanders. It also included insects such as hissing cockroaches, centapedes, millipedes, preying mantises, spiders, moths, butterflys, bees and wasps, ants, dung beetles, and grasshoppers. "Ocean" Which had two sections. The first, called Shoreside, focused on sea birds, crustaceans, and turtles. The Second and much larger section was an entire aquarium that doubled as a second entrance to the zoo and could be entered for a lower price if it was the only part you wanted to see. "Rivers and Lakes" Conected to the Ocean section was a covered pathway that extended to many parts of the zoo. It featured river and lake fish/ crustaceans from all around the world. Bass, Trout, Salmon, minnows, carp, catfish, arrowannas, and many more. Alligators, and hippos sometimes were allowed to paroose through the larger parts of the section. "Forests and Mountains" A large artifical mountain with many indoor and several outdoor exhibits was home to goats, snow leopards, bears, deer, elk, beavers, wolves, and many species of birds. "Creatures of the Past" Thanks to succsessful genetic research and experimentation, both dinosaurs and other ancient creatures were not only living in the zoo, but they're were on display. On display: deinonychus, two stegosaurids, utah raptors, many dimetrodon, a giant sloth, and a pair of smileodons. For research only however, they zoo owned several Tyranasaurus Rexes, giant centapedes, and pteradons. "Poles" Before the plague, an 8th section was being built. It was based after arctic and antarctic biomes, such as penguins, and polar bears. The unfinished section is not much to look at, and no animals had yet been broguht in. However, a large, high-tech snow machine lies within the unfinished 8th section. It is unknown whether or not this device is still operational. Current Status The zoo now lays in ruins. The entire facility is overgrown with plants of all sorts. A few primates remain in the facility but most of the animals have either left or died with the departure of their human caretakers. Widespread stories about ghosts and horrible monsters that lurk within the walls of the zoo have the effect of keeping people far away from the zoo. Category:Locations